narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Continuing Training: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
Oi I'll be gone in a little bit. Narutokurosaki547 23:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. Don't take too long. >_< Achrones150 23:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) its okay, just tell me when you have to go --Seireitou 23:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess you can tell I'm back. I found 2 perfect songs for the part where Kyashi and Mizu are alone: * Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down * Far Away by Nickelback Then again, the last one is a common song for romantic scenes...^_^' Narutokurosaki547 01:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) o_O Of course Nickelback's songs are good for romance! If you did not know that, you must be cwaaaaazeeeeh! Achrones150 01:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ I'm not cwaaaaazeeeeh...although some of there songs leave something to be desired. Narutokurosaki547 01:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Lol....over all, I have to say....cute. ^_^ Achrones150 01:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Amen. Narutokurosaki547 01:59, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Does this take place before or after the Peace Requiem? Narutokurosaki547 02:35, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Damn it, I hope Seireitou isn't gonna turn emo. Achrones150 02:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Before the requiem and no, he will not become emo... *thinks of an emo seireitou and throws up* --Seireitou 02:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Phew. We already have Sasuke.... *thinks of an emo seireitou with duck butt hair and pukes* --Achrones150 02:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Stop puking, someone just cleaned the floor, danggit. Narutokurosaki547 03:10, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Emo Seireitou Themes * Crawling by Linkin Park * Numb by Linkin Park Pretty much any song by Linkin Park. ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 02:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) But....I like Linkin Park.... *emosob* --Achrones150 02:44, 1 February 2009 (UTC) And yet, they make good emo songs. No offense. Narutokurosaki547 02:48, 1 February 2009 (UTC) None taken. --Achrones150 02:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I like Linkin Park too, does anyone notice how most their songs match Gaara perfectly? Ten Tailed Fox 02:51, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Papercut is the best theme for Gaara. Narutokurosaki547 02:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ya, thats exactly what I was thinking....well Faint is a good one for him too. Ten Tailed Fox 02:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Papercut best describes him though. Narutokurosaki547 02:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ya, i wont deny that. Ten Tailed Fox 02:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I made a typo on the second to last edit I did. It means nothing, and it is fixed. Narutokurosaki547 02:51, 1 February 2009 (UTC) See ya! I'm signing off for the day. See you guys tomorrow! Narutokurosaki547 03:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ok, see ya ^__^ --Seireitou 04:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) man i see a naruto/sakura relation lol --Evan6789 04:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Lol. I'm off too. Cya tomorrow! --Achrones150 04:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey im signing out to--Evan6789 04:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, see ya tomorrow everyone! ^_^ --Seireitou 04:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'm back Let's continue! --Achrones150 19:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) yup, im here --Seireitou 00:52, 2 February 2009 (UTC)